Happy Birthday
by MouseDragon
Summary: I dance because I must... I love because I cannot stop... I live, because I can and I hurt because I live... The road of eternity... Is paved with tears... And my feet have blisters apon blisters... But the pain, leads me ever on...


The minute it happened, he knew. He felt it in every atom of his being. Sunstreaker, usually ripping through decepticons like a rabid beast, suddenly stopped fighting. Just... Stopped. In the middle of a life and death battle, he stood there, oblivious to all as Ironhide tackled the Decepticon about to remove his head from his body. 

"strange how you know inside me I measure the time and I stand amazed strange how I know inside you my hand is outstretched toward the damp of the haze"

Sunny...What the slagging hell... Ironhide said, fear tickling his spark as he saw the expression on the usually insanely giddy twin. One word, barely a whisper, confirmed Ironhide's worst fear. Sides...

Flashback- YOUR SO SLAGGING STUPID! SUCK MY EXHAUST PIPE YOU POMPUS LITTLE PIT-WORM! Sighing, Ironhide watched the two twins beating the energon out of eachother, yet again. This time, the cause was Sideswipe scratching his brother's paint by kicking him.

"and of course I forgive I've seen how you live like a phoenix you rise from the ashes you pick up the pieces and the ghosts in the attic they never quite leave and of course I forgive you've seen how I live I've got darkness and fears to appease my voices and analogies ambitions like ribbons worn bright on my sleeve"

Flashback- "Ratchet flicked Optimus on the back of the head. The commander of the autobots turned, questioningly, then smiled, looking at the stasis bed Ratchet was pointing silently to. Sunstreaker lay on the stasis bed, the massive damage from the battle that had almost ended him repaired, his brother lay with his face against his chest, having stayed by his side through days of recovery, Sunstreaker's hand unconciously resting on Sideswipe's sleeping head. "

"strange how we know each other

strange how I fit into you there's a distance erased with the greatest of ease strange how you fit into me a gentle warmth filling the deepest of needs"

Flashback- "Side by side, a flash of red and a flash of yellow tore down the road, chasing eachother, perfectly sync'd to eachother's movements as they transformed, slamming into the decepticon's infront of them with such force a trail of parts and energon was all that stood in their wake."

"and with each passing day the stories we say draw us tighter into our addiction confirm our conviction that some kind of miracle passed on our heads and how I am sure like never before of my reasons for defying reason embracing the seasons we dance through the colors both followed and led"

All eyes followed the bright yellow Mech, as he slowly trudged from the battle feild, the air was hauntingly silent as he carried the sparkless corpse of the Mech who had been his best friend since the dawn of his sparking. Even the decepticons had stopped fighting, somehow sensing something amazing had happened. Ironhide started to follow, only to be stopped by Optimus's firm hand on his shoulder. The old warrior nodded and returned to the battle at hand.

"strange how certain the journey time unfolds the petals for our eyes to see strange how this journey's hurting in ways we accept as part of fate's decree"

They found Sunstreaker at the top of the hill, staring out at the setting sun, his once bright blue optic's, so full of life and laughter, now a dull, dark blue. In his arms, lay the tattered remains of Sideswipe. For the first time in the history of the twins... No one felt like laughing. They stood there together, friends, watching the sun as it set, a final, fitting end. It was Optimus who spoke, breaking the solemn silence, knowing that only one would not obey him. Autobots... Roll Out. Slowly, as they had done so many times, a line of vehicles slowly made its way down the hill and disapeared into the night.

"so we just hold on fast acknowledge the past as lessons exquisitely crafted painstakingly drafted to carve us as instruments that play the music of life"

Sunstreaker sat there, just holding the one person in existance, who had always been by his side. The person who had always laughed at his jokes. The person who had never failed to crack his skidplate when he wasnt thinking straight. All night, he held him. Not a sound was made, no tears fell. He simply... Held him. As the sun came up, his arm moved, slowly, methodically to his chest. As dawn broke, the morning was shattered by single cannon shot and the sound of a spark casing shattering into a thousand pieces.

"for we don't realize our faith in the prize unless it's been somehow elusive how swiftly we choose it the sacred simplicity of you at my side""

In loving memory, of Alexa and Akira Noel. April 14, 2005-August, 15th, 2005. Happy birthday.

"I love you forever. I want you for always. Forever and always, my babies you'll be"


End file.
